Te amo até o fim
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Kagome teria que descobrir o que realmente sentia para poder seguir em frente. Mesmo que aquele momento fosse dolorido, não poderia mais se esconder.


E para homenagear uma amiga Josi-chan, esse é um presente atrasado

**E para homenagear uma amiga Josi-chan, esse é um presente atrasado!! Parabéns, tardo mais não falho!!**

**P.S. A música usada é The Pogues - Love you till theend, tradução mal feita.(desculpe)**

**Te amo até o fim**

_Na janela, os sinais da chuva que insiste em cair. As gotas grossas tentam atravessar o vidro mas não conseguem, e deslizam como lágrimas que rolam da face. Admiro a perfeição da natureza, que mesmo nos seus menores detalhes consegue ser tão fantástica, mas infelizmente nós, simples humanos, ainda não aprendemos com ela. Talvez seja nossa natureza egoísta que nos faça sofrer, não dando nenhuma chance de aprender. Por que amar alguém que não lhe retribui ou que entregou seu coração a outra pessoa? Por que gostar de alguém tão confuso que me faz sentir assim tão mal?_

_Sempre pensei que amar seria algo grandioso, mas no momento sinto como se fosse uma pedra no caminho... Talvez seja a pedra que represe o amor deles. Sou eu o real obstáculo? Queria ter certeza que não, e então ser a ponte para ele poder atravessar e seguir em frente, para descobrir que a vida ainda o presenteia novas chances de amar. Quero também, ser aquela que estará esperando-o do outro lado. Quero, mais do que tudo, sentir o amor, não a dor de amar. _

_E peço, que uma enxurrada leve embora todo esse sentimento que transborda em meu peito. Mas será possível? Esquecer tudo... Começar de novo?_

_Percorro o quarto tão conhecido, mas que agora já não parece mais meu, sinto como se essa época não me pertencesse mais. Também estou tão perdida. Será que alguém vai me ajudar? Ou será que vou ter que sair dessa enxurrada de sentimentos sozinha?_

- Ahhhhhh como estou confusa. Só queria respostas...

Mas a resposta que recebeu foi apenas eco de sua própria voz pela casa vazia. Todos do templo haviam viajado. Estava realmente sozinha... E não era somente em casa, nos sentimentos também. 

Essa foi a resposta que obteve. 

Os dedos percorriam os objetos do quarto, como que tentando encontrar algo que a confortasse e tranqüilizasse. Mas até seu corpo lhe pregava peças dolorosas... Seu dedo parou no velho boné usando pelo meio youkai. Tentou se afastar do simples objeto, mas as lembranças já a estavam dominando, e por mais rabugento e teimoso que fosse, mesmo assim era dele que havia se apaixonado.

Será que teria que abandonar tudo, para não ser mais a pedra, será que teria que fugir para sempre? Como escaparia daquela armadilha chamada Amor?

Saiu do quarto e percorreu a casa que era iluminada pelos trovões que pareciam bravos com a terra. O som da chuva era inclusive calmante naquele momento que ela se encontrava em total confusão.

Abandonar ou lutar? 

Ser a eterna amiga ou amante fervorosa?

Dúvidas, dúvidas...

Mas nenhuma resposta.

Tudo tão silencioso, tudo tão falsamente tranqüilo.

Foi até o velho aparelho de som, e uma antiga melodia saiu das caixas, a música invadiu a casa... O apelo do violão a fez se sentir viva. Seus braços se cruzaram e a envolveram como em uma abraço, fechou os olhos e deixou a música invadir não só a residencia, mas também entrar em sua alma. Seu corpo dançava lentamente, seguindo o som penetrante.

A música falava com ela, seria uma resposta aos seus sentimentos?

"Eu apenas quero te ver quando você estiver sozinho(a)  
eu apenas quero poder te abraçar, se eu puder  
eu apenas quero estar contigo quando a luz da manhã explodir  
e radiar no seu rosto.  
não consigo escapar... Te amo até o último momento."

Será que era a resposta que ela fingia não ter... Ela o amava, e teria que parar de sentir dó de si mesma. Amar é enfrentar, correr riscos, às vezes até machucar. Mas teria que assumir os perigos.

"Te amo até o último momento"

Bailava livremente pela casa, sua alma estava dominada pela musica em um transe, era como se ela tivesse sendo libertada naquele momento.

"Eu apenas quero poder não te dizer nada que você não queira ouvir  
tudo o que eu quero é que você me diga porque você nao me leva pra onde eu nunca fui antes  
eu sei que voce quer ouvir minha voz, sentir minha respiração...  
Te amo até o último momento"

A alegria da vida a lhe dominava. Olhou para a enorme janela e a chuva lá fora estava forte, mas isso não a assustou, ela não teria mais medo. Correu para a porta, no ritmo da musica. Ao abrí-la, sentiu o vento frio, sua respiração acelerou, era ela se sentindo viva com todos seus sentidos, deu o primeiro passo, e os pingos grossos da chuva esfriaram sua pele que estava em brasa. A música vinha alegremente da sala. Ela dançaria com a chuva, iria se purificar, recomeçar... Uma enxurrada de uma força vibrante a dominou.

- Eu serei feliz! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

E a resposta não tardou. Lá estava ele a admirando em pé, no alto de uma árvore próxima a janela de seu quarto.

- Posso lhe ajudar? – perguntou dando um salto e parando à dela.

Kagome ficou estática à aproximação do meio youkai. Mas uma força maior a fez levantar seu braço e acariciar a face dele. 

Inuyasha em sinal de aprovação, fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo o toque carinhoso e quente da jovem. 

Ela era uma nova mulher, lutaria pelo amor, tomada pela corage, aproximou-se e seus lábios trêmulos, mas decididos, tocaram suavemente os dele, o contato morno logo foi tomado pelo calor do amor. Ambos se entregaram aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Eu apenas quero estar lá quando estivermos nos abraçando na chuva  
eu apenas quero ver você sorrindo e não chorando  
eu apenas quero sentir você quando a noite chegar  
eu estou perdido porque essas palavras não podem dizer tudo que eu quero falar  
mas eu te amo até o fim."

Kagome o abraçou fortemente para ter certeza que aquele momento não foi apenas uma doce ilusão, mas o calor do corpo dele deixava claro, tudo era bem real. Levantou a cabeça do peito do jovem meio youkai, e seus olhos castanhos miraram direito para os olhos acinzentados. Naquele momento não seria preciso dizer nada, os olhos revelavam um para o outro "Que se amariam até o fim de suas vidas".


End file.
